They Say I'm A Sinner
by Six-Winged-Angel-Alexiel
Summary: Kadaj,loz and Yazzo are gone. Everyone is living in peace now and Cloud has finally started living with Tifa again. what happens when shinRa found a mutated part of Jenova? Cloti romance
1. A mistake among the ruins

**Final Fantasy 7: They say I'm a sinner.**

(set after Advent Children) I do not own Final Fantasy, Square Enix created and it is there's, I just like to write stories about em! This is a romance story between Tifa and Cloud, maybe some other couples if people would like to suggest them, there will be action and a story line separate from their feelings towards each other which will include fighting with the every member from FF7.

* * *

Long legs, dark brown hair which flowed like water in a stream, dancing with wind blowing threw the open window in the deliveries office. Delicate hands clasped each other tightly, her mouth trembling as if the sadness had become too much for the more than strong women. 

" So...Kadaj, Loz and Yazoo have gone now, with the lifestream, and Sephiroth has dissapeared with Kadaj's body of thoughts. Everyone had believed we could all be happy now, and that the fighting had finally come to an end. And i had hoped...that Cloud would finally stay with me, Marlene and Denzel. Shin-Ra have been making up for their mistakes, and have been rebuilding the city as well as the world...but...unfortunately...during they're work, they discovered something horrible, threatening our very existance...once again. It seem's there good cannot survive without evil in this world, and its something we all have had to come to terms with, i think.OUr friends all went home, went on living their lives, Cloud decided he wouldn't worry them..."

A hand touched her shoulder gently, releaving her worries, smiling brightly she accepted the hug offered to her by the blond, spiky haired warrior, her face contorting with quiet conflict and shielded pain. A un-gloved hand stroked her deep brown traces, convincing himself he could make it better for her.

" Shin-Ra found a regenerating body part accompanied by a broken, and chared plate of some sort, they couldn't read what it said, but it seems that Shin-Ra have a pretty good idea of what it is, as do all that know about it...It means thing's could get difficult, once again. All i wanted was forgiveness, i didnt realise that i needed to forgive myself...because everyone else that mattered, was suffering because of the burden on my shoulders. I met Aeris and Zack again, if only breifly, i think...it will be the last time i see either of them. but im not sad. Since then, i have been running errands for our delivery service, whilst Tifa looks after the bar and the kids, taking our orders. Tifa worries alot, and i know that she thinks i'm leaving again, after the news that Jenova cells are appearing once again...and more than likely old enemies too. All i want now, is to look after my family, get how i feel across to the people that matter, and keep this feeling i've been longing for...all my life. Not being alone...is a blessing from the lifestream itself."

"We're going to get threw this if it escalates...aren't we?" a worried voice whispered quietly to the air, gripping on tighter to the dirty purple corded shirt that Cloud wore. A weak smile formed at the corner of his mouth, the green sparkle of mako resurfaced for a second in his eyes as he released her from the comfort of his arms, placing his hand gently on her shoulder where the pink ribbon rested mournfully.

"I should've never have felt guilty about her dying should I?" Cloud said just about loud enough to reach Tifa's delicate ears, raising his head slowly, his face showing nothing but pure calm and wisdom. The smile fell off Tifa's face, her mouth forming a thin, hard pressed line, tapping his head once gently with her finger she knelt down low enough so that he was looking down at her.

"The only person who should've felt guilty, was the one who killed her, and he's dead now. You did what she gave her life for, so...no, you should have never felt guilty about that." a beaming smile sprung up on her face, reassuring Cloud that she wasn't saying it just to make him feel better. He nodded gratefully, perhaps finally getting the last thing off his chest for good.

"She's happier where she is anyway i think...this way, she's with Zack forever, and in the lifestream where the rest of the Ancients are...maybe she's happier there than she ever was here on Earth" his voice let out accidentally, earning him a gentle slap to the right cheek and what he knew would be a lecture from Tifa.

"Don't say that...she was...happy with you as well Cloud" a smiling grimace meeting his face, full off hidden thoughts that his eyes were trying visciously to figure out, a rash moment motivated his body. It felt like clamps on her face, two roughly made hands were holding her head in place, inches away from a partially frustrated, partially calm pale, beautiful face.

"Tifa...It was never like that between me and A--"

"TIFA" came a loud shout, resonating throughout the bar and the upstairs living area they were currently situating, a young boy and girl, Marlene and Denzel, poked they're heads around the corner, beaming smiles that have only been seen since Geostigma had been eliminated from the world they lived in. The silence stretched on, Cloud's hand still rested on Tifa's as the adults eyes were on the young orphans they had been looking after for awhile now, Marlene inched forward passed the doorway hesitantly, holding onto Denzel's hand firmly.

"Is something wrong Cloud?" her voice asked quietly, the long haired boy from behind her came out, standing by her side happily, both awaiting any movement or speech from one of the two carers. Tifa was the first to move, taking a step away from Cloud, winking towards him cheerfully she walked towards the kids, Cloud knew better than to rely on Tifa's expressions that graced her face to know what she was feeling...no...it was all in her mind, waiting to burst out of her mouth. Marlene and Denzel started laughing and dancing with they're carefree manner all kids had been granted when Cloud saved the world once again. They had formed a circle around Tifa, running around her and then taking off downstairs, stopping on the stairs only once, waiting for the women and man currently still standing at the top.

"So..." Tifa started, stretching her arms over her head in relief, reaching for the tea towel that was always at her side she brought it up and over her head, to rest lightly over her neck, ready to work! Cloud looked at the delivery orders slowly, deciding whether to take one, or to simply stay with the children.

"I think…that I will take a day off today, and look after Marlene and Denzel" his voice whispered, a smile playing on his voice as his head stared at the ground, concentrating on his thoughts, closing his eyes in relief. Tifa tilted her head, a day off? Cloud really was getting a lot better since he had said Goodbye to Aeris in the church, a bright smile formed in her eyes, glorious and triumphant, that's right she knew about that, she could see it in his soul.

* * *

So that's the first chapter in my first fanfic that ANYONE has seen lol, next chapter will be up soon if anyone is interested, although I cant imagine many people will read this hehehe! Review if you like  More fanfictions on Angel Sanctuary, an AU story. Inuyasha, Rayearth, Gundam Wing, Fruits Basket and many more when I get to it hehe! 

Six-Winged-Angel-Alexiel


	2. A waking Dream Of What's To Come

**Chapter 2: A Waking Dream Of What's To Come.**

Delicate hands swayed the wet cloth over the dust covered work top, rims of translucent roughly stale circles adorned the bar from the night before, she smiled, absinth seemed to be somewhat a popular drink nowadays, and she would serve it gladly if it brought in the money to keep her and the kids afloat…. even if it did burn the varnish of the bar!

Placing her converse covered foot on the plastic box provided, she stepped up to check the plugs were in full working order, and ready for the night ahead. Closing her ruby eyes gently she relaxed herself as she let her thoughts take over her mind, images of the more happier times flashed before her closed lids. Forgetting where she was, she took one small soft step backwards, falling off the box and stumbling towards the bar! One more clumsy step, and she could feel herself falling in slow motion, everything became blurry as her head smashed onto the counter, black came before her eyes once again as her body slumped onto the floor in a graceful heap.

* * *

Waking up, all Tifa could do was grab her head in defeat as the headache overcame her senses. How could I be so careless! Her mind screamed at her, bouncing off the walls of her mind, worsening the headache's intensity. Taking a look around, Tifa nearly fainted in the spot she woke up in, was this…?

"Tifa! We need some help over here, would you mind…?" called someone deep but light and happy voice, she could tell whoever it was, was smiling with his words. Swiftly turning around with a smile on her face, she was greeted with something that disturbed her, making her grab hold of her stomach in reflex. Right infront of her…. was Cloud, the age he was now, smiling and laughing, uploading a truck with furniture and plain brown boxes. About to run over to his call, she saw something that indicated she must've knocked her head harder than she originally thought…

Running towards him was a 22 year old Tifa, hair as long as it had always been tied right at the bottom, flawlessly following her as the wind took her to her destination. After a few seconds, Tifa had stopped breathing as she panicked, trying to hide herself behind a truck…watching "her and Cloud" as they…conversed. "Tifa" had leaped at Cloud and safely landed in his arms, both were adorning smiles she had never seen on either of their faces. Hugging each other for some time, they both carried on with they're work, holding hands lightly as they moved what appeared to be Cloud's mother's luggage….Cloud's mother?

Suddenly a truck drove by her, small and blue meant for livestock if anything, nearly running her down in her ignorance. Startled and panicking, Tifa fell on the floor instantaneously, ruby eyes wide as she lay stiff on the dirt covered road. Hearing a slamming noise, more than likely coming from the truck who had sort of run her over, still staring up into the sky. Her intake of air started again when a delicate pink hand was placed over her head. Blinking a few seconds, Tifa decided to sit up….lifting her gaze to the women offering her a hand….and her heart stopped dead in her chest….the women in front of her, was that Aeris?

"Hello, I'm new to Nibelheim, I'm sorry we almost ran you over but I've been in a hurry all day. My apologies….I'm Aeris and you are?" the women's smile brightened as Tifa stood up, only to have her faint in shock and surprise.

It was blank in her mind, Tifa could feel it, the non existent air in her head blasted by her, making her hair clot her vision.

"Was that….a vision of what thing's would've been?" her voice let go gently, beautiful eyes closing gently as her body limply fell into the position she woke up in.

"Tifa! Tifa….Cloud I found Tifa! Mom!" a young boy's voice penetrated her head, blinding pain reached her brain as it registered clearly, making her grab her head even in her half awake state. Hearing heavy and somewhat worried footsteps, she lifted her limp body against the bar, pushing her heavy hair over her shoulders, clearing her breathing space, rough hand covering her heart, trying to subconsciously calm her breathing down.

Her body felt numb, nothing registered, not Denzel's worried look not even his small child like hand grasping at her shirt covering her torso. A warm hand touched her bare shoulder, shocking her awake with a sudden gasp, looking upwards slowly as her eyes shook with what she could only perceive as a mixture of sadness and pure undiluted happiness. Staring down at her, was the handsome and worried face of Cloud, his bright blue/green make eyes shone brightly against the dark surrounding the bar, gripping her shoulder gently, but assuredly Cloud reached her in for an embrace he had never bestowed upon anyone.

Watching it in slow motion, Tifa's eyes searched his face, from what she could feel her expression was reflected in Cloud's face and eyes. Coming back to reality all too soon, Tifa panicked, reaching out in lightning speed she grasped onto his back, pressing her body against him in desperation, tears slipping threw her soft perfect eye lids.

Cloud was worried, really worried. What happened Tifa..? he thought it was a regular knock on the head, but it seemed to be much more that what he perceived. Hugging her tightly, he rested is head on her shoulder, breathing in her perfume and nuzzling her neck for comfort. Stroking her back slowly, he approached the question he didn't know if he wanted the answers to.

"What happened Tifa..? What's wrong?"

Her eyes widened slightly, before she starting sobbing completely into his shoulder, body jerking with each emotional cry for help. Her voice whispered in-between her sadness:

"I saw…what I've always wanted Cloud…and could never have"

* * *

Ok that's the end of chapter 2, im going to make chapter 3 much more lengthy than that me thinks yup yup! Well I hope you enjoy it and can get the hint as to where Im going, and I will try and keep AC spoilers to the minimum :D ! reviews are appreciated 


End file.
